The Ballerina's Ghost
by MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: Snow Frost was just a normal well behaved girl, until her dream date turned into a bad nightmare. Now she's stuck in some guys basement for god knows how long, and with people she doesn't know. There will be suprise couples.
1. Chapter 1

.:Thir13en Ghosts - The Ballerina's Ghosts:.

A/N - I know it's another Thir13en Ghosts fic, but I can' help it, I keep on getting more and more ideas for these things.

And by the way I don't own anything to do with Thir13en Ghosts, it belongs to their respective owners, so please do not sue me. I only own my ideas and charaters I created for this.

* * *

An eighteen year old girl with pixie style black hair and ice blue eyes walks down an empty street, her torn chunky jacket blows in the wind as she wraps her arms around her waist, as she continues to walk down the road large drops of blood hits the pavement, blood runs thick from her nose and her already pale skin begins to look blue, the pupils of her icy blue eyes suddenly spike out with sharp black spikes.

After a few more minutes of walking the girl suddenly falls to her knees hard and then hits the floor, the blood from what ever wound her body had received continues to bleed as she tries her best to curl up into a tight ball, and then not long after hitting the floor, the girl passes out into the realm of unconscious.

* * *

The girl lays asleep across a cold hard floor, her skin now blue and lifeless. Dead, and yet still some how managing to congeal blood pools around her lower stomach and legs, her once clean jacket is now stained with the blood that's leaked from her body.

A few seconds later the girl groans as she slowly opens her eyes only to cover them with her hand from the blinding yellow light that bares down on her. The girl slowly lowers her hand as she sits up and then gets to her feet.

"Hay, are you ok?" a female voice asks. The girl looks round to find a woman in her early 20's stud behind a blood smeared glass wall. The woman herself has black eyes and pale blue skin that's married with long and shirt scares, she's naked and has long wet brown hair that hang over her shoulder and frames her face.

"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" the girl asks as she takes a cautious step towards the glass wall, and the woman. "You poor thing. You don't know?!" the woman says in shock. The girl shakes her head as she says "No. Did you see anyone following me? Two guys, one has blonde hair, and the other has brown; dark brown. Their both wearing black hoodies".

The woman frowns as she says "No. I saw no one. What happened to you?". "I shouldn't talk about it. I said I wouldn't" the girl says as she looks at her hands. The woman continues to frown as she says "It's ok, you're safe here. You can tell me". The girl features become confused ridden as she says "It was late, I was walking back from the cinemas, with Morgan, it was our first date. I was nervous, I'd always liked him. Any way, there where these boys, they'd been to see the same movie, and when we came out they started to say stuff...". "What kind of stuff?" the woman asks.

"Stupid stuff; like how it would be better if I'd hang with them, how I would have more fun. Any way we didn't listen, and just kept walking, but when we were about a block or so down from the cinema we bumped it them again; it was almost like they'd been waiting for us. Morgan tried to get me to run, but the blonde one came after me and dragged me back to his friend, and Morgan. Only Moran wasn't there, but there was blood on the floor" the girl says as her eyes suddenly find the floor more interesting.

The woman looks shocked as if knowing already what happened next, but she stills asks "What did they do to you?". The girl looks at her and says "They raped me! They both had a go each, and then did it together. Then the black haired one knifed me, while the other beat every where but my face". The woman gasps as she covers her mouth with her left hand, she then says "I'm so sorry". "Don't be. You didn't do it" the girl says softly as a stray tear rolls down her face.

The woman nods as she says "I'm Dana, by the way. What's you're name?". "Snow, Snow Frost. Silly I know, but my parents had me on a snowy night, so there's a meaning to it" the girl says with a small smile. "So, why am I here?" Snow asks after a few minutes. Dana frowns as she asks "Snow, do you actually know what happened after they hurt you?".

"Just tell her!" a mad cackling voice shouts, and then the voice starts laughing like mad. Snow spins round sharply to find a man in a straight-jacket standing behind two sheets of glass walls, opposite her. The man had a bent and burnt iron cage on his head, steel blue eyes and long straggle black hair.

Snow flinched back slightly at the sight of the man, but only succeed in slipping in her own blood, and falling backwards and landing hard on her butt. "Ignore Ryan". "He's got a point Dana, even if he is mad. It's best to just tell her. It'll hurt more if you linger on with it" another male voice says.

Dana faces fills with thunder as she yells "Shut up Royce!". Royce shakes his head as he says "Hay doll, you wanna know what's going on?". Snow stands up slowly as she tries to ignore the blood on the floor. "Yes" she says as she walks towards the glass panel.

"You're dead babes. With a Capital D!" Royce tells her. Snow steps back in shock and slowly begins to shake her head, she then says "No! No!". Snow falls to the floor as she looks around the small room she's in, she then looks round at Dana and asks "Is it true? Am I... dead? Dana?".

Dana frowns as she looks down at the younger girl, she then says "Yes. I'm sorry, they brought you here late last night". "Is this heaven?" Snow asks. Dana looks at her with lost eyes but doesn't answer. "No, this isn't heaven, and it's not hell either. It just some arse holes basement!" Royce shouts, and then hits his bat off the glass in frustration and anger.

Snow crawls towards the nearest glass wall, and then slumps against the glass as she begins to cry. A few minutes later Snow turns her head to face the glass she's leant on, and instantly gasps in shock when she sees a tall male staring back at her from the far wall in the next room. The man was riddle with bullets, and had short pale blonde hair.

Snow watches him for a few minutes, and then looks away. "That's Horace" Dana's voice tells her. "That's nice" Snow says as she looks down at her hands. Horace growls low as he says "Sorry we can't all be as good looking as you!". Snow looks back at him with confusion, she then says "What makes you think I don't find you nice looking?". Horace grunts as he says "Every bodies the same!".

"I'm not like every body else! I give everybody a chance, no matter what they look like!" Snow tells him. Horace looks at her for a few moments before he says "Sorry". Snow nods slightly and then turns back to look at her hands. "And you're not bad looking, you're quite pretty, if you look past the bullet holes. You should never let anyone put you down" Snow says a few seconds later.

Horace watches her for a few minutes, and then he suddenly smiles a little. "Thank you" he tells her. Snow looks at him as she says "Any time". Dana sits down slowly as she says "Snow, talk to me. Tell me about yourself". "Why? What's the point?" Snow asks as she slowly looks towards Dana.

Dana frowns as she hears this, she then says "Sorry, I thought it might make you feel better". Dana then turns and shuffles backwards until she hits the glass at the back of her room. Snow looks away anger and sad at her own meanness.

"I have a little brother, his names Grey, he's 6, and is a big fan of Scooby-Doo, so much that he dresses like Fred and Shaggy, and sleeps in a Scooby-Doo outfit, and he loves me most because I sing him to sleep and chase away his nightmares" Snow says after a couple of minutes. Dana looks up at her and smiles softly.

"My Dad's a business man, and works for long hours, sometimes for days in other countries, but he always brings us something back, and he's never cheated on my Mom. My Mom's beautiful, and a great cook, she taught me how to play the piano, and to sing. Their names are Tom and Katie Frost, and love them all" Snow says and then suddenly breaks down into a mass of tears. Dana looks down as she says "It's ok now, Snow. They'll be ok, and you're safe. So don;t be upset". Snow slowly allows herself to fall to the side, and back into her own blood.

* * *

A/N - You don't have to review, but I would be nice, and it would also mean a lot to me. So could at least please try. Please, and thank.

There be more up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

.:Thir13en Ghosts - The Ballerina's Ghost:.

I don't own anything to do with Thir13en Ghosts, it belongs to their respective owners, so please do not sue me. I only own my ideas and charaters I created for this.

* * *

  
Two day later - Everyone in the basement sat quietly. Snow is lent up against the back panel as she looks across at Ryan, the two had been locked in a staring contest for the last 14 hours. Snow rolls her eyes as she asks "You finished staring yet?". "No!" Ryan says and then laughs as he walks towards the panel and continues to stare at Snow.

Snow groans as she clambers to her feet, once she was stud up she rolls her shoulders, after stretching her arms above her head she begins to undo her jacket, after removing it she folds it neatly and places it in the corner of her room.

Snow stands up quickly when she hears wolf whistles coming from Royce's room. "What?" Snow asks as she looks at him a little dumbfoundedly. Royce laughs as he scratches the back of his head with his left hand, he then says "Doll,.. you're hot!". "Really?" Snow asks quietly as she looks down at herself.

Royce nods as he says "Yeah. I wouldn't mind taking you out on a date". Snow frowns as she hears this. Royce shakes his head as he realizes what he's said, he says "Snow, I'm sorry. I forgot". Snow shrugs as she says "It's ok". Snow then looks over at him and smiles slightly. Snow looks round suddenly when music begins to flow through into the basement from upstairs.

"What is that?" Snow asks. "We guess they have a kid or something" Horace tells her. Snow nods as she says "I know that song, it's 'Diary of Jane', by Breaking Benjamin". "Who?" Royce asks. Snow smiles guiltily as she says "Their a American Alternative metal/rock band. I've only heard a few songs, but their good".

Snow smiles as she goes back to listening to the music, a few seconds later she suddenly begins to dance like a ballerina, as she moves with a grace and style all her own her bodily movements give her an eerie affect. "Ahh, my Ballerina Queen!" a male voice says.

* * *

A/N - You don't have to review, but I would be nice, and it would also mean a lot to me. So could at least please try. Please, and thank.

Short I know, there will be more up soon.

* * *

If you wish to know what Snow Frost looks like, then go to my profile page and click the longest link; only she has black hair and icy blue eyes.

And if you wish to know what Snow's Black Zoidac picture looks like, then go to my profile page and click the other link; only with blood leaking from her stomach, and staining the floor and dress.


	3. Chapter 3

.:Thir13en Ghosts - The Ballerina's Ghosts:.

I don't own anything to do with Thir13en Ghosts, it belongs to their respective owners, so please do not sue me. I only own my ideas and charaters I created for this.

* * *

Previously - "What is that?" Snow asks. "We guess they have a kid or something" Horace tells her. Snow nods as she says "I know that song, it's 'Diary of Jane', by Breaking Benjamin". "Who?" Royce asks. Snow smiles guiltily as she says "Their a American alternative metal/rock band. I've only heard a few songs, but their good".

Snow smiles as she goes back to listening to the music, a few seconds later she suddenly begins to dance like a ballerina, as she moves with a grace and style all her own her bodily movements give her an eerie affect. "Ahh, my Ballerina Queen!" a male voice says.

* * *

Continues - Snow stops suddenly and turns round to face the owner of the voice. "You always did like that song. I remember you won the talent contest by dancing to that song" the guy says. Snow smiles in delight as she says "Morgan!". The guy steps out of the shadows and smiles as he nods, the guy has short fire red hair and bright green eyes.

Snow steps closer to the glass as she smiles. "Snow, are you sure that's Morgan?" Dana asks. Snow looks at Dana for a few seconds and then looks back at the guy as she says "Yes. I could never forget his face". Morgan smirks as he steps closer to her glass. "What a shame they had to defile you so. You had such beauty, every guy wanted you, but you only ever wanted what you couldn't have" he says as he looks Snow over.

Snow frowns as she asks "Why do you say such things Morgan?". "Sweetie, he can't hear or understand you" Dana tells her. Snow looks at Dana with confusion. "But still, at least you're mine forever now. Part of my collection, of course you're little brother will be next" Morgan says as he continues to look her over.

Snow steps back as she asks "Morgan what's wrong with you?". Morgan laughs as he says "Still haven't figured it out yet. I had you killed, I'm a collector,.. of sorts. And I've had my eyes on you and you're little brother for a while. Now, I really must be going. I have things to do". Morgan then turns and walks off towards the stairs.

Snow watches as Morgan leaves, her features turn shocked as realisation hits her. Snow slowly falls to her knees as she begins to cry. "I'm so sorry, Snow" Dana says. Snow looks over at Dana as she asks "What does he mean? Collector?". Dana walks towards the panel facing Snow's room, and then sits down as she says "Myself, Horace, Ryan, and Royce are all members of the Black Zodiac, we're supposed to be used to open 'Hells Eye', but this time were just been captured, like trophy pieces, and now with you, its odd because you're not a Black Zodiac member from our group. So unless you're from a different group".

"Of course she's not from you're group, she from mine" a male voice says. Snow looks round towards the cell next to Ryan's. Snow frowns when she realizes that the black curtains that normally hide the inside of the room had been opened to reveal a guy at the age of about 19.

The guy had longish black hair and grey silver eyes, he was wearing a white poets shirt and black trouser with black shoes, clutched in his hand was a book of some sort and a pen was stashed behind his left ear.

Snow looks over at Dana as she asks "Whose that?". The guy rolls his eyes as he says "The names Michael Locke, or also known as The Poet King. I died in 1991, at a fancy dress party. I was dressed, as you can tell, like a poet from the Victorian days. Poisoned by a jealous friend".

"I'm sorry" Snow says as she watches him, she then looks down at the floor for a few moments trying to think how to ask her next question. "What did you mean? Different group?" Snow asks when she looks back at him, her eyes some what lost at trying to figure it out by herself.

Michael nods as he says "_We_ are used to bring people back, the ultimate ritual for reconstruction of the human body. Were in such a ritual spirits of good people killed by harsh deeds are needed. There's 12 used, and then an unwilling sacrifice".

Snow looks on in slight confusion. _'Grey, why would Morgan want a little kid?'_ Snow thinks in even more confusion. Snow looks towards Michael after a few minutes and asks "What did he mean when he said my little brother would be next?".

Michael sighs in frustration and then says "God, does no one read any more? Look, the Ballerina Queen, has a partner, the Scarlet Prince, you're little brother is the Scarlet Prince!". Michael then turns and walks off towards the back of his room.

Snow furies her brow in anger as she yells "It's the 21st century you idiot, no one believes in that kind of shit any more!". Michael turns sharply to face her as he shouts "Don't yell at me! You don't know who the fuck you're dealing with!".

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my heels. You're so scary when you yell from behind a locked glass wall. You stupid idiot, don't let the looks fool you! I could totally kick the shit out of you!" Snow yells back, as she yells her pupils spike out sharply.

Snow groans as she grips her side were her wound is, she slowly pulls her hand back to find fresh blood staining her hand. "Humph, you really should be careful, you bleed when you're anger!" Michael tells her, and then disappears behind the curtains once more.

"Stupid shit!" Snow mumbles as she drops to her knees. Dana edges as close to the glass as she can as she says "Snow, you ok? You shouldn't strain yourself, remember you don't no when you died, for all we know you could be a fresh kill".

Snow nods as she replies "Yeah, I'm ok". Snow groans as she looks down at her side, she then slowly reaches down and pulls up her white Charlotte Russe sparkle tulle dress, and then looks down at her wound.

Snow gasps silently when she sees that the cut runs deep into her stomach, and that it starts from her left side and doesn't stop until just before her middle section. Snow delicately runs her fingers along the flesh below and above the cut, he mind swims with images of a dark haired boy laughing as he digs the blade into her stomach.

"I gripped his arms" Snow whispers to herself as images of hands gripping someone's upper arms flashes through her mind. "Snow?" a distant voice asks. Snow snarls menacingly as she says "I begged for them to stop,.. but they just laughed and continued. There was someone watching in the shadows...".

Snow growls as she stands up allowing her dress to fall back down and hits her Victorian style ladies pants. "MORGAN!" Snow suddenly yells and the begins to scream. The other ghosts flinch at the over echoing sound emitting from Snow's throat.

"Shut up whore!" Ryan shouts from his room as he covers his ears and crouches backwards into a corner. Snow suddenly snaps her path of sight straight onto Ryan, and then yells "I am not a whore, you fucked up freak of nature!".

Ryan growls and then suddenly stands up and runs at the glass and begins to claw at it, causing it to glow an eerie yellow.

* * *

  
A/N - You don't have to review, but I would be nice, and it would also mean a lot to me. So could at least please try. Please, and thank.

More up soon. Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

.:Thir13en Ghosts - The Ballerina's Ghosts:.

I don't own anything to do with Thir13en Ghosts, it belongs to their respective owners, so please do not sue me. I only own my ideas and charaters I created for this.

* * *

Previously - "Shut up whore!" Ryan shouts from his room as he covers his ears and crouches backwards into a corner. Snow suddenly snaps her path of sight straight onto Ryan, and then yells "I am not a whore, you fucked up freak of nature!".

Ryan growls and then suddenly stands up and runs at the glass and begins to claw at it, causing it to glow an eerie yellow.

* * *

Continues - Over the next week more ghosts appeared in the house, most been that of the Black Zodiac Dana had talked about, but there was two that were from the other group that Michael had mentioned; among the ghosts where;

The First Born Son, aka Billy Michaels,

The Pilgrimess, aka Isabella Smith,

The Hammer, aka George Markley,

and lastly there was another ghost from Dana's group called The Withered Lover, though Dana had stated that the guy wasn't the one from before, and was in fact a man called Dennis Rafkin, the man who had helped put them in the other house before.

But Dennis had stated that he hadn't known why the ghosts were been captured and that he was an idiot to do it in the first place. Snow had sat around and watched as Dennis apologized the other ghosts, they all eventually understood where he was coming from, and had forgiven him, but had taken a few days to do so.

Another new arrival was an woman in her later thirties, it turns out she ran an orphanage in the early 1900's, her name is Jenny Jones, aka The Honored Lady, turns out her orphanage was burnt to the ground by an angry mob; she'd managed to get all the kids out, but not herself, she died by inhaling the gas from the smoke, but her body was badly burnt after she had died.

And the other was a man in his mid 20's, he was from the 1980's, his name was David Evans, aka The Good Boy, now from day one of been in the basement David had admitted to been gay, and it turns out that's way why he was killed, because he was different to the others of his time, he been beat to death by two other guys and the left for dead down a dark ally, turns out though he'd never done a wrong thing in his life, sure he'd got frustrated at times, but he wasn't one for violence.

* * *

A/N - You don't have to review, but I would be nice, and it would also mean a lot to me. So could at least please try. Please, and thank.

More up soon. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

.:Thir13en Ghosts - The Ballerina's Ghosts:.

I don't own anything to do with Thir13en Ghosts, it belongs to their respective owners, so please do not sue me. I only own my ideas and charaters I created for this.

* * *

Previously - The last chapter excplained the old ghost and the next ghost.

On with the story ---- Snow stands lent up against the back glass of her room, her eyes wonder lazily around the basement, as she looks towards Royce's room her eyes linger on Royce's form. Royce sits on top of his up turned car, his bat stands lent against his leg and the side of the car.

Royce looks up when he feels a pare of eyes starring into his skin, he smiles crookedly when he see Snow looking at him, and then waves to at her. Snow waves back slightly, and then realises the others are watching causing herself to blush. "Hay Snow, can a have a word with you?" Dana asks quietly. Snow looks towards Dana and nods, she then walks towards the glass panel opposite Dana.

Snow slides down onto the floor, and then looks through into Dana's room. Dana smiles as she whispers "Hay. Look, I need to ask you something, something kinda personal". "Ok" Snow replies with a nod.

Dana looks on lost; the look making her seem younger and helpless, she slowly asks "Do you think,.. that maybe,.. Horace,.. likes me?". Snow's eyes widen as she hears this, she half smiles as if already knowing the answer, and asks "Dana,.. do you,.. you know,.. like Horace,.. the Breaker,.. the Juggernaut,.. the big guy,.. the giant?".

Dana smiles guiltily as she looks down at her hands and nods. "Yeah" she whispers. Snow smiles happily as she whispers "Dana, you know what this means, don't you?". Dana continues to look down at her hands as she shakes her head. Snow smiles slightly as she says "It means you're getting past what you did. It means you're learning to trust people again,.. ok so their dead people, but still, people. This is good".

Dana looks up with a shyness Snow hadn't seen before, she says "I want to tell him, but with all the others looking, and watching...". "I'll talk to him if you want" Snow says with a smile. Dana smiles widely as she says "Thank you". "Anything to make you smile like that" Snow says with a nod, causing Dana to smile shyly. "I'll talk to him tonight. When everybody else is resting" Snow tells Dana.

Later that night - Snow sits silently lent up against the back glass with her eyes closed, after a few moments she cracks open her left eye, and then opens her other one when she finds that everyone else is asleep.

Snow slowly and silently shuffles along the wall until she stops next to the glass panel that connects to Horace's room. Horace sits asleep with his legs raised and his back lent back against the glass panel, his head hangs buried in his arms that are folded on top of his legs.

"Horace?" Snow whispers as she taps the glass slightly, causing it to glow yellow. Horace's head lifts slightly from it resting place, he tilts his head to the side slightly as he realises who's calling his name. Horace groans as he slowly slides himself along the floor until he sat a bit away from the glass.

Horace then crosses his knees as best he can, and then rests his left elbow against his knee and places his chin against his palm. "This better be important, Snow!" he growls low. Snow nods as she says "Yeah, it is. Umm,.. how do you feel about Dana?". Horace perks up at this, he says "She's... pretty.... Very!".

Snow smiles as she says "Look, me and Dana were talking earlier, and she told me that she likes you, and I mean I like you like you". Horace looks slightly shocked at this, he says "I thought she was just been friendly every time she stuck up for me".

Snow smiles knowingly as she says "No, she likes you, and you like her. Why don't you give each other a chance, I know there's glass panels and spells in the way of touching each other, but been with someone isn't all about touching, its about knowing their there for you, and that they care. And you two do care for each other. So be with her".

Horace smiles and says "Yeah. Thanks". "Any time" Snow says with a smile, she then moves backwards until she reaches the back panel, and then lays down and goes to sleep, leaving Horace to think about what they just talked about.

* * *

A/N - By the way I've changed the age of Snow's little brother, he's was 6, you'll find out why in future chapters.

You don't have to review, but I would be nice, and it would also mean a lot to me. So could at least please try. Please, and thank.

More up soon. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

.:The Ballerina's Ghost:.

A/N ---- I don't own anything to do with Thir13en Ghosts, it belongs to their respective owners, so please do not sue me. I only own my ideas and charaters I created for this.

And for those of you who don' know, I've changed the age of Snow's little brother, he was 6 when she last saw him, and you'll find out why in this very chapter.

* * *

Previously ---- Snow smiles knowingly as she says "No, she likes you, and you like her. Why don't you give each other a chance, I know there's glass panels and spells in the way of touching each other, but been with someone isn't all about touching, its about knowing their there for you, and that they care. And you two do care for each other. So be with her".

Horace smiles and says "Yeah. Thanks". "Any time" Snow says with a smile, she then moves backwards until she reaches the back panel, and then lays down and goes to sleep, leaving Horace to think about what they just talked about.

* * *

On with the story ----

The next day - Snow slowly stretches her arms above her head, and opens her eyes as she slowly sits up, she then looks around the basement to see whose awake. Snow smiles when she see Dana and Horace sat starring at each other.

"About time" Snow whispers, she then stands up. Dana smiles as she looks up at Snow and says "Thank you". "Your very welcome. Smile more" Snow says with a smile. Dana nods and then looks back at Horace.

"Hay, Snow? How'd you do it?" Royce asks. Snow looks at Royce with confusion as she asks "Do what?". "Get two of the biggest hard hats in the basement to admit they like each other?" Royce asks as he steps closer to the glass. Snow shrugs as she says "A good girl never tells". Royce smiles as he hears this, causing Snow to smile shyly.

Snow looks round suddenly when the sound of Latin spells begin to play though out the basement, causing all the ghosts to freeze in a painful hold. The panels to empty rooms open, and for some reason so does Snow's.

After moments stuck in a painful hold the Latin spells stops, realising all the ghosts from their hold. Snow turns around to find a small form curled up in the corner, with caution in her step she walks towards the form, she freaks a little when she realises that the small form is that of a child.

Snow bends down slowly and then reaches out towards the child, but just as she's about to touch their arm, the child rolls over to show that's it a little boy at around 9, he has piercing blue eyes and shortish black hair; long enough to run you're fingers through.

The kid slowly stands up as he keeps his eyes on Snow, the kid is wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with an orange stripe high shine scarf and pinstripe flat front shorts with black converse shoes, along with a gold ring with a red stone in it and a small silver earrings in his left ear.

"Hay kiddo" Snow says as she slowly backs up, across the hall Michael's laughter begins to ring through the basement, causing Dana, Horace, George, Billy, Dennis, Isabella and Royce all to glare daggers at him. "Stop it! The kid could hurt her!" Dana yells at him.

Michael ignores her and instead continues to laugh, causing Ryan to growl at his noise. "Shut the hell up dick weed. Snow, don't go near the kid!" Royce yells Snow laughs sarcasticly and says "No duh, Royce! I know what to do! But thanks any way!".

The kid steps closer to Snow as he begins to reach out for her. Snow stops suddenly and gasps when she sees needle marks and blood lines all up the kids arm. "You poor baby" Snow whispers. "Snow? My Snow" the kid says as he finally grabs the bottom of Snow dress.

Snow freezes more when she hears this. "Wait..." Snow begins, but she cuts off quickly as she looks around lost, her bottom lips begins to tremble as tears line the bottom of her eyes, she slowly reaches out towards the kids scarf and then slowly pulls it up, causing a thickish sterling silver chain to fall loose; on the end of the chain is a red, black and brownish-grey pendant; a Jasper pendant.

Snow gasps in shock as she looks the boy over, he smiles up at her causing his blue eyes to shine. "Get it now! You come in a pair; say hello to the Scarlet Prince!" Michael says as he finally stops laughing. The kid turns his head sharply to look at Michael, his eyes sharpen and fill with anger as he yells "Leave her alone!". Michael growls as he quickly disappears from sight again.

"Snow? What's he talking about?" George asks from across the room. Snow ignores the question as she suddenly sweeps forward and pulls the kid into her arms and then spins him around, her tears now flowing freely as she smiles slightly.

The kid laughs as he hugs Snow back. "My little guy. My Grey" Snow says as she slows her spinning down, when she stops spinning she looks deep into the kids blue eyes and says "My Grey!". "I've missed you, Snowflake. You haven't changed" Grey says with a smile.

"Grey, what are you talking about?... Didn't I only die recently?" Snow asks in confusion as she lowers Grey down onto the floor. Grey looks up at her likes she being silly and tells "Stop it Snow! It's not funny to say such things! You know how long you've been gone!". Snow shakes her head as she says "Grey, I am telling you the truth! I don't know when I died! I can't remember!... How long have I been gone?".

Grey frowns as he realises that his sister's telling him the truth. "Grey... you were 6,.. last time I saw you, but,.. know you're older!... It's 2009, isn't it?... How long have I been dead?" Snow says slowly as she looks down at her brother. Grey frowns slightly as he says "It's 2013, and I'm 9 now,.. you've been gone four years, Snowflake".

Snow gasps as she backs up, her legs tremble as she tries to process this knew information, her eyes swarm with tears, she stops suddenly when her back hits the panel that's connects to Horace's, she then slowly drops to the floor.

Grey frowns even more as he watches his sister, he slowly walks towards her and then wraps his arms around her shoulders. Snow continues to cry as she slowly brings Grey down into her lap, and then pulls him close. "We'll be ok Snowflake, I'll always look after you" Grey says as he hugs his sister.

Snow smiles as best she can through her tears, and kisses her little brothers head and then buries his head in her neck as she says "Yeah, we'll be ok".

Down the hall Royce watches Snow and Grey closely, and for some unknown reason he begins to feel anger at what's happen to the two, but he's more anger for Snow, as he watches them a stray tear rolls down the good side of his face. Across the hall Dana frowns when she sees Snow crying, and she frowns even more when she sees the anger that's written across Royce's face.

* * *

A/N ---- You don't have to review, but I would be nice, and it would also mean a lot to me. So could at least please try. Please, and thank.

More up soon. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

.:Thir13en Ghosts - The Ballerina's Ghosts:.

A/N ---- I don't own anything to do with Thir13en Ghosts, it belongs to their respective owners, so please do not sue me. I only own my ideas and charaters I created for this.

* * *

Previously ---- Snow smiles as best she can through her tears, and kisses her little brothers head and then buries his head in her neck as she says "Yeah, we'll be ok".

Down the hall Royce watches Snow and Grey closely, and for some unknown reason he begins to feel anger at what's happen to the two, but he's more anger for Snow, as he watches them a stray tear rolls down the good side of his face. Across the hall Dana frowns when she sees Snow crying, and she frowns even more when she sees the anger that's written across Royce's face.

* * *

On with the story ----

The next day - Snow lays asleep with Grey curled up asleep next to her. "They look so peaceful" Dana says as she watches them. Horace frowns when he hears the sadness in Dana's voice, he says "Dana, don't be upset, their both stronger than they look". Dana nods and then looks over at Horace and smiles, causing Horace to smile back.

Royce sits watching Snow from his room, he sits on his car as he slowly hits his bat off his bad hand. "Horace is right Royce, they'll both be fine" Dana says when she looks towards Royce's room, and sees how down he looks.

Royce looks at Dana as he says "I'm gonna kill him Dana. He won't get away with doing this to me, to you and Horace, to the others, and he especially won't get away with it for doing this to Snow or her brother!".

"All that anger Royce, it'll eat you up" Dana says with a sad look on her face. Royce looks at Dana with a blank expression as he says "I'm all ready dead Dana, you don't need to worry!". "You care for her Royce, I get it, but I don't think Snow would want to to be this anger" Dana tells him.

Royce frowns slightly as he says "It's not just about liking her Dana,.. I know what it's like too want to keep you're family safe. I know what it feels like to want the people who hurt them dead!". In the room next to Royce's is George, he steps towards the glass panel as he asks "What did you do Royce?".

Royce furies his brow slightly as he says "People think I was just been cocky when I challenged him that day, but I wasn't doing it for me,.. I was doing it for her, my little sister... Two weeks before, he'd tried to rape her,.. so I made a deal with him, if I'd have won, he was to leave my sister alone, and he was also to tells the pigs about what he'd done... But I should have known he'd have done something...".

Royce stops talking and instead looks down at the floor. "We do whatever it takes to keep them safe Royce" George says as he watches the young teen. Royce laughs harshly and says "Well I didn't do a good enough job!... He got to her after I died,.. he got her and he hurt her, he left her with a bastard child,.. but I got him, I found him a few years after the baby was born, and I knocked him straight into hell!... But in the end, I still let her down!".

Royce suddenly screams as he jumps up and begins to whack his bat repeatedly off the glass panel as hard as he can, causing fresh blood to spill from his wounds.

After 10 minutes worth of continuously hitting the glass panel, Royce stops when Morgan walks into the basement. Morgan walks straight towards Royce's room, and then smirks as he looks into at Royce.

Across the hall Grey slowly opens his eyes to find Morgan walking past his and Snow's room. "Snow, wake up. It's Morgan, maybe he can let us out" Grey says as he gently shakes Snow awake. Snow opens her eyes and then rolls over, she snarls when she sees Morgan. "Snow whats wrong? It's Morgan" Grey says as he stands up and looks at his sister.

Snow stands up and walks towards the front glass panel, as she walks through the pool of blood that stains the room floor, it bubbles strongly but stops as soon as Snow walks out of the pool. "Don't trust him Grey, he was the one who got me killed!" Snow says as she glares at him. Grey suddenly growls when he hears this. "Shh Grey, It's ok. I won't let him hurt you!" Snow says as she continues to watch Morgan.

"So, I hear you have a crush on my Ballerina, well sorry to tell you Princey, she's mine and you can't have her" Morgan says as he continues to look Royce over. A few minutes later Morgan smiles and turns round and walks off.

Morgan slows down deliberately as he passes Snow and Grey's room. Snow snarls as blood suddenly begins to pour from her mouth and her icy blue eyes become pure white with just a small spiky ball of black. Morgan suddenly freaks out and quickly leaves the room.

Snow snaps out of it when she feels a small hand curls around her right hand. Snow looks down at Grey, and then turns and picks him up. "I'll get us out. All of us. Promise". "Don't strain yourself Snow, please let me deal with this" Royce says as he looks at her.

Snow looks towards Royce and says "That's sweet of you Royce, but he's my brother, and I'll get him out. I promised my Mom I'd always protect him, and keep him safe, so it has to be me. I wish you knew what that felt like Royce". "I _do_ Snow, and I know _you_ can't do it _alone_!" Royce tells her. Snow looks at her little brother and then says "But I've got to try. I'm sorry".

Royce nods and then turns and walks back towards his car, and then sits down on it. Snow nods, and then looks at Grey as she says "Grey, I want you to stand back, far back as you can get. Ok?". Grey nods and says "Ok, Snowflake", Snow smiles and then places Grey on his own feet. Grey quickly turns and heads towards the corner at the back of the room.

Snow nods and then turns to face the front panel, she then backs up until she reaches the back panel, and then throws herself forward into a front flip, she flips twice and then hits the panel, the panel rocks slightly while it glows yellow, but at the same time it sends Snow flying backwards.

"Try screaming!" Michael's voice shouts from behind the curtains. Snow stands up slowly and asks "What are you talking about?". "I said try screaming. It worked for the last Ballerina Queen" he tells her from behind his curtains. Snow rolls her eyes and says "Well I ain't you're last Ballerina Queen!". The curtains open, and Michael steps towards the glass panel as he says "I know that, but I think you better give it a try. I mean, that Morgan guy has all of Black Zodiac, and he now doubt has all out our group. And something tells me its gonna happen soon".

"Ohh, I think the boy knows to much, baby" a echoing voice says. Michael steps back slightly when a girl with long blonde hair and shocking green eyes suddenly appears in front of his room. The girl closes her eyes and then sniffs the air around her, she smiles as she shivers slightly and opens her eyes. "I smell what you try to hide,.. all that fear, oh, how I wish I could feast on it! But brother won't allow me to touch his precious little ghosts".

"Who are you?" Snow asks when she see the girl. Snow steps back suddenly when a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes appears in front of her room. Snow tilts her head to the left slightly as she looks the girl over. Grey watches his sister and the other girl closely from where he's stud, he asks "Snowflake, what's going on?". Snow shakes her head as she keeps her eyes on the girl and says "I don't know Grey,.. just stay there buddy!".

"Snow? What's wrong?" Dana asks. The girl in front of Snow's room suddenly says "Witch, witch, your a bitch!". Snow shakes her head in confusion, she then asks "What are talking about?". The girl continues to look at Snow as she says "That chant, I hate it so much!... I hate people like you too,.. you come from a rich family, and you treat the rest of us like shit, like were lower than you, like were nothing more than the dirt beneath your over expensive shoes!".

Snow stands shocked, she the says "Why are you doing this? I don't even know you!". The brunette girl laughs harshly, she then looks towards Grey as she kneels down in front of the glass panel, she then says "Come here kid".

Snow growls as she says "Stay away from my brother". The blonde girl suddenly snaps her attention on Snow and says "Mel's trying to talk. Zip it!". "Tru, calm down sweetie" the brunette, Mel says. The blonde, Tru nods but keeps her eyes on Snow.

Mel looks up at Snow and smirk, she then turns and looks at Grey as she says "_You are my puppet, you do as I say, and I say,.. __**Kill Your Sister!**_"...

* * *

A/N ---- This is the new re-write for chapter 7, and I must say I like this version better.

Still tried my very best to do a cliffhanger, but I still think I failed. Let me know what you think aout this chapters ending, if you want.

You don't have to review, but I would be nice, and it would also mean a lot to me. So could at least please try. Please, and thank.

More up soon. Thank you for reading.


End file.
